


Trapped

by PhoenixAD



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAD/pseuds/PhoenixAD
Summary: Okay, so I watched Joe Minoso's Unscripted video yesterday, and he talked about a plotline from an upcoming episode about some people getting trapped somewhere... and then I just started writing 🤣 Ignoring the three other fics I am currently working on, I wrote this instead. More fluff! I'll just keep writing it until they're happy on my TV screen 🤣Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 29
Kudos: 102





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I watched Joe Minoso's Unscripted video yesterday, and he talked about a plotline from an upcoming episode about some people getting trapped somewhere... and then I just started writing 🤣 Ignoring the three other fics I am currently working on, I wrote this instead. More fluff! I'll just keep writing it until they're happy on my TV screen 🤣
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Severide! Casey! Kidd!” Chief’s voice boomed over the radio. “Somebody, report!” 

Matt groaned, opening his eyes, trying to make sense of where was through the haze of dust and smoke. 

He sat up and looked around; the floor above them had collapsed, but somehow there was a section above them still intact, but there was no clear exit. 

“I’m okay, Chief.” Matt coughed. “Trapped in the basement, though.” 

“Do you have eyes on Severide or Kidd?” 

“Negative, I’ll try to find them.” Matt followed the sound of the alarm, finding Kelly first. “You good, man?”

Kelly groaned. “I think so. What the hell happened?” 

“Looks like the whole damn building came down around us.” They followed the sound of the other alarm until they found Stella, leg pinned under a beam. 

“Stella!” Kelly rushed over to her side. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s just my leg. Help me get this thing off me.” 

Kelly and Matt lifted the beam up, long enough for Stella to pull herself out, and let it fall again. 

Matt grabbed his radio. “Chief, we’re all okay down here, but I don’t see a way out.” 

“Sit tight. The two floors above you have collapsed. We’re going to have to dig to you.” 

“I don’t see what else we can do but sit tight.” Stella groaned. “Can barely see down here.” 

The three of them sat down, leaning their backs against the wall. 

“Well, nothing like being trapped under two floors of rubble to end a year.” Kelly sighed. 

“A shitty end to a shitty year.” Matt agreed. 

“It’s like high stakes Jenga, them trying to get to us.” Stella groaned. “One wrong move and the section of floor above us is a goner and so are we.” 

“Can we not talk about that?” Kelly suggested. 

“Fine.” Stella agreed. “What else are we going to talk about?” 

“Let’s talk about what we’re going to do when we get out of here.” Kelly laughed. “Let’s just be optimistic, here.” 

“I’m getting drunk.” Stella replied. “Very,  _ very  _ drunk.” 

“Seconded.” Kelly agreed. 

Matt’s eyes went up to the floor above them as something creaked. 

“What about you, Casey?” Stella asked. “What are you going to do when you get out of here?” 

Matt’s mind wandered to Sylvie; she was outside somewhere, and his only thought was seeing her again. “I don’t know.” 

Stella and Kelly shared a disbelieving look, but said nothing. 

* * *

Time ticked by slowly; Stella and Kelly talked, but Matt contributed little to the conversation, staring up at the floor above them. 

Matt knew Stella was right; it was high stakes Jenga, trying to clear debris in a situation like this. 

“They condemned this building years ago. Why the hell wasn’t it torn down?” Stella sighed. 

“City’s too cheap.” Matt shrugged; if there was one thing in his brief time in city politics had taught him, it was that it  _ always  _ came down to money. “Instead, they’d rather let squatters live here, start a fire, and cause all this.” 

“Lovely.” Stella exclaimed. “So we may die because the city’s too cheap. Sounds about right.” 

“What happened to optimism?” Kelly asked. 

“I tried that.” Stella sighed. “Takes too much energy.” 

“Well, if we’re going all doomsday on this.” Matt shrugged. “This isn’t high stakes Jenga - its Russian Roulette.” 

“Great, that makes me feel a lot better, Captain.” Stella shoved his shoulder. 

“I’m just being realistic here.” Matt sighed. “I work in construction, I know that floor isn’t built to hold the kind of weight it currently is, and I’m just guessing that this wall isn’t even supposed to be load-bearing. The fact we’re alive right now is astonishing.” 

Silence settled over the three of them again until Matt couldn’t take it, reaching for his radio. “Chief, how’s it going?” 

“Slowly.” Boden sighed. “We have to be careful. How are you all holding up?” 

“We’re... holding up.” 

“Stella, I want to ask you a question.” Kelly’s tone didn’t just cause Stella to look at him, it also caught Matt’s attention; Kelly Severide was rarely nervous, even in life or death situations. 

“Yeah? What’s that?” Stella replied. 

Kelly smiled. “If we somehow make it out of here alive, will you marry me?” 

“What?” Stella’s eyes widened. “Are you... serious right now?” 

“Completely.” Kelly nodded. “I have a ring at home, and I had a plan that sure as hell wasn’t being trapped under two levels of debris, but since we may not make it out of here alive, I’m asking you now. Will you marry me?” 

“You’re crazy.” Stella smiled. “But yes, absolutely, yes.” 

Matt looked away; it wasn’t like he could actually give them any privacy in the small space they were trapped in, but he could look away to let them have their moment. 

* * *

“How long has it been?” Stella groaned. 

“About an hour, I’d guess.” Matt sighed. 

“Seriously? It feels like it’s been forever.” Stella exclaimed. 

“You all doing okay down there?” Boden’s voice came over the radio. 

Matt could hear Sylvie in the background; he assumed she was unaware Boden had his radio on. “How much longer is this going to take, Chief? It can’t be easy to breathe down there.” 

“We’re okay.” Matt replied. “It’s dusty and smokey, but we’re okay.”

“We are getting close.” Matt wasn’t sure if Boden was trying to placate Sylvie or the three of them; Sylvie sounded much more panicked than they were. “We’ll get you out of there soon.” 

“She sounds terrified.” Stella sighed. 

“Of course she is, two of her best friends are trapped in a basement.” Kelly replied. 

Matt sighed, leaning his head against the wall; he closed his eyes and could see the worried look she’d given him before he’d walked in the building.

It wasn’t the first time; Matt had often looked for her in the crowd before running into a dangerous situation and found her watching him, concern written on her face. 

“I’m in love with Brett.” If he was going to die down here, he was going to say the words out loud, even if it was to Stella and Kelly instead of Sylvie. 

Stella and Kelly shared a knowing look. 

“Yeah, we know.” Kelly snorted. “Congratulations on catching up to what everybody else already knew.” 

“Don’t be a dick.” Stella shoved Kelly’s shoulder. “Although I wish you had figured that out a few weeks ago. Would’ve saved you both some misery.” 

“Let me repeat the earlier question here, Case; what are you going to do when we get out of here?” 

“Tell Sylvie I love her.” 

* * *

“We’ve got a path and a plan, but we’re going to have to move fast.” Boden came over the radio. “We’re going to throw a harness down and pull you up one at a time. Get ready.” 

“Got it.” Matt stood up. “Kidd, you’re going first.” 

Stella nodded. “Okay, Captain.” 

As soon as they threw the harness down through the hole in the floor, they helped Stella into it. 

“Good to go, Chief.” Stella shouted. 

Matt tried not to pay too much attention to the sound of creaking, waiting for Stella to be pulled clear. 

“Kidd’s clear.” Boden announced. 

Kelly let a sigh of relief out before turning towards Matt. “Go, Case.” 

“Absolutely not.” Matt shook his head. “You’re next.” 

“Case, I-”

“Not up for debate, Lieutenant.” Matt snapped. “It’s an order. Go.” 

Kelly sighed, but followed Matt’s directions without debating. 

“See you on the other side, I guess.” Kelly exclaimed before shouting to let Boden know he was strapped into the harness. 

A few seconds after Kelly disappeared from his view, a loud crack sounded. 

“Is Severide okay?” Matt shouted. 

“Yeah, he’s fine.” Boden shouted, tossing the harness back down. “Hurry.” 

Matt strapped himself in as quickly as possible. “Ready!” 

As soon as Matt reached the main floor, they heard the same cracking sound, and Boden reached for him, pulling him the rest of the way. 

“We’ve got to get out of here.” Boden shouted. 

Matt hurried out of the harness and they both scrambled for the door, seconds before the crack became a  **boom** as the rest of the floor gave way, sending all debris to the basement they’d just been trapped in. 

“Well, that was a little too close for comfort.” Boden sighed.

Matt nodded, but his eyes were scanning the crowd for Sylvie; she was standing by ambo, hugging Stella tightly, but her eyes were on him. 

Matt was vaguely aware of various members of 51 trying to talk to him as he walked towards the ambulance, but he’d talked to them all later. 

“Stella.” Kelly squeezed Stella’s shoulder as Matt got closer. “Come on.” 

Stella nodded as she pulled away from Sylvie, flashing Matt a reassuring grin; Matt watched them walk away, waiting for them to be out of earshot, before focusing his attention on Sylvie. 

Her eyes were watery, a side effect of having spent the better part of two hours trying not to cry. 

“Sylvie.” Matt sighed, reaching up to brush her hair out of her face. 

“Whatever you’re about to say, please don’t. Not here.” She knew he was about to say something, but whatever it was, she wasn’t ready to hear, not in front of everybody, not after hours of worrying she would never see him again; she was too emotional to think rationally, and she really needed to have ration and logic on her side when it came to Matt Casey these days - she didn’t trust her heart. 

“Okay.” 

Sylvie blinked, finally letting a few tears fall as she buried her face in Matt’s chest, wrapping her arms around him. “I’m just so happy you’re okay.” 

Matt put his arms around her, pulling her even closer. “Can we talk after shift?” 

Sylvie nodded against his chest. 

Boden cleared his throat to get their attention, and Sylvie reluctantly pulled herself out of Matt’s arms. 

“Casey, Severide, Kidd, you’re all going to med to get checked out.” 

“I’m fine, Chief.” Matt stated. 

“Yeah, I'm good.” Kelly agreed. 

Stella nodded. “Not necessary.” 

“It wasn’t a suggestion.” Boden insisted. “And I’m taking the house out of service for the rest of the shift. We could all use the time to decompress.”

* * *

Matt had told Sylvie she didn’t need to wait outside of Med for them, that they’d just take an Uber back to the house for their cars; she hadn’t listened. 

Sylvie had gone back to the house long enough to return 61, change out of her gear and into her normal clothes, and she’d come back to the hospital to wait; she couldn’t go inside because of COVID protocols, but she could be right here when they came out. 

“Hey.” Stella smiled as she took her mask off as her and Kelly walked out. “Matt should be right behind us in a few minutes.”

“If you want to wait in the car, I c-”

“We called an Uber.” Kelly shook his head. “They’re already waiting for us.” 

“Oh, I would’ve given you a ride home or to the house.” 

“Yeah, we appreciate the offer.” Stella laughed. “But we’re good.” 

“Okay...” Sylvie watched them climb into the back of a black car and then turned her attention back to the hospital door, waiting for Matt; it was a few minutes later that he walked out, smiling when he saw Sylvie. “Hi. You get the all clear from the doctors?” 

“Yeah, I’m all good.” Matt pulled Sylvie into a hug. “Thanks for coming to pick me up. You didn’t have to.” 

“Would you have let me take an Uber if the roles were reversed?” 

“No.” Matt admitted with a chuckle. “Probably not.” 

“Exactly.” Sylvie pulled away from him; Matt followed behind her to her silver sedan, and as soon as they were inside, she turned her head towards him. “So, do you want me to take you by the house to get your truck, or drop you at home, or...” 

“Or?” 

“Or you can come to my apartment and we can talk.” 

“I’d really like to talk.” 

Sylvie nodded, trying to ignore her nerves and keep her voice level. “Okay. My apartment it is, then.” 

* * *

As soon as they pulled up in front of Sylvie’s building, there was some part of Matt’s brain worried that he probably should’ve had Sylvie take him to his truck and then came here on his own; if she asked him to leave, like she had the last time he was here, not having his truck complicated matters. 

He didn’t plan to put his foot in his mouth the way he had that night, but it wasn’t like he could rule it out; his brain didn’t always work too well when he was around Sylvie. 

“Do you want a drink?” Sylvie asked quietly as she unlocked her front door. “I have wine, or beer.” 

“I’m okay, thank you.”

“Okay, well, I’m getting wine.” Sylvie sighed. “It’s been a  _ day _ .” 

“That it has.” Matt agreed, sitting down on the couch, watching Sylvie in her kitchen; she poured herself a glass of wine that was already half gone by the time she sat down across from him on the couch. 

“So...” Sylvie sighed. “How are you doing after today? That was a close one.”

“I’m just happy to be alive.” Matt admitted. 

Sylvie smiled, hesitantly reaching for the hand Matt had resting on the back of the couch and putting hers on top of it. “I’m happy about that too.” 

“Sylvie...” Matt smiled. “All I could think about while I was down there was  _ you _ , how I wanted to get out of there so I could see you again, to tell you how I feel.” 

“Okay.” Sylvie took a deep breath and exhaled. “How is that?” 

“Like I was an idiot that night when you asked me about Gabby, because I know the answer, and it doesn’t matter to me if she ever came back, it wouldn’t change a thing for me. I don’t want to be with Gabby, I’m not in love with her.” Matt turned his hand over so he could lock his fingers through hers. “I’m in love with you, Sylvie. I want to be with you.” 

Sylvie was staring at his face, not saying a word; had he just said he was in love with her? She couldn’t believe her own ears. “Can... can you repeat that last part?” 

“What part? The part about wanting to be with you?” Matt smiled. “Or the part about being in love with you?” 

“That part, yeah.” Sylvie exhaled, then smiled; a smile wider and brighter than he’d ever seen, and that he knew he’d do anything to keep seeing on her face. 

“I love you, Sylvie.” Matt would repeat it how ever many times she wanted him to.

“I love you too.” Sylvie scooted closer on the couch, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his. “Now where were we last time?” 

“Somewhere about...” Moving with a quickness that earned a surprised giggle from her, Matt laid her back on the couch, kissing her neck. “Here, I think.” 

“Seems about right.” Matt pulled back to look at her face and she reached up to touch his cheek. “Are you okay?” 

“Perfect, actually.” Matt smiled. “I’m sorry it took my brain so long to catch up with what my heart has known for a while.” 

“Don’t be. It doesn’t matter now.” Sylvie smiled. “All that matters is that we’re here now, and I love you.” 

“And I love you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it <3 and I hope everybody is staying safe and healthy! 
> 
> As always, feel free to comment or reach out on Tumblr or Twitter (I can be found under 'atiredfangirl' on both, AND I just started a new twitter dedicated to Chicago Fire fangirling, so that's 'ChiFireFangirl').


End file.
